Don't look at him
by AmiNana
Summary: Lucas, a desperate boy, tries to deal with family problems in the worst way possible. Will someone help him ? ( note : self harm )


**Hello ! My name is Puchila, and I'm new here ! This is my very first fanfiction, so I hope it'll be enjoyable ! if there's any error, any problem, please review ! I'll try to correct it in the future. Thanks for reading !**

Every bedroom reflects a part of the owner of this room. It can be a mirror of the personality, it can hide things, like the owner. One's room represents him.

Let's take for example the room of two teenagers of the same age, living in a really special place. You have two beds, two desks, a cupboard, very good. Now let's cut this room in two parts. One parts shows an energetic boy, shown by the light mess associated with baseball material and posters, living in a rater modern place, shown by the white furnitures, and with no secrets, visible by looking carefully at the desk or in the cupboard half. There was no secret shelve, no secret place.

Not like his roommate. You could see some sunflower walls, lots and lots of plants, which shows a love for nature, simple wood furnitures, which gave to his side a rather country like look, white blankets and pillows, and a simple organized desk, with botanic,philosophy and rather mature books. But this time, look carefully at the drawers . You'll see a hidden one in the desk, and then inside you'll find something that'll make you question about everything you've seen.

Razors and cutters, with a few blood pearls near.

I see you questioning about all this. " Why ? Why razors and cutters ?"

Well, to answer your question, we have to retreat and look at the room.

No light was on, the room's only light source was the moonlight.

At this moment, you could see two shapes. Two teenagers. One of them was sleeping, feets on the pillow, extended on all the bed's surface, while the other one was seated in a cross legged position. Let's give a better look at this one.

He had a pale skin, smudged with freckles on the nose and grayish pink cheeks, blue eyes, blue like the azure, the sky and the sea, had a small nose and a fine mouth, golden hair styled in a pompadour like hairstyle and pretty thick eyebrows, always curved towards the back, due to his expression.

He had an apathetic expression, a tired smile, eyes reflecting all the pain and the sadness he's gone through.

He was holding in his right hand a razor, and was holding his left hand perpendicularly to his torso.

He inhaled, then his right hand, still holding the razor, approached his left wrist. He made a little cut, 4 centimeters, no more.

He made another one, and then another one again, and again.

Finally, he stopped. His lips were trembling and his eyes were watery. He opened the drawer of his desk, revealed the secret shelve and put the razor back to its place. He seated on his bed and cried.

Why ? Why was he doing this ? Because. Because... Because... There were too many reasons. His mom was dead. Dead under his eyes.

His brother is dead.

In his arms. It happened in a few seconds.

It was a semi-suicide.

Or something like that.

He doesn't remembers. He doesn't knows anymore. He doesn't knows. Nothing. Nada. Pixels. Memory worms. Worms that are eating him. Devouring his memory.

Why was he there ?

Why was he left behind ?

He doesn't knows anymore.

Everyone was hating him. He was alone. Alone alone alone alone alone.

Nothing was in his memory anymore.

But, the simple question that you have to ask : Why ?

No one knows. He doesn't knows. But pain still remains, and, even if it sounds dumb, the only way to make it disappear was by cutting himself. Physical pain distracts from mental pain.

oOoOoOoOo

Lucas entered in the big cafeteria. Like said above, it was big, a large place with counters, tables and chairs. There was a veranda, which had a view on the floating ruins, sea and the big Smashville, a lovely and living town, shining with the stars at night, which make the night beautiful.

Lucas advanced towards a counter and took a pitchet filled with milk and a sachet of chocolate powder. Then he gave a look at the room. It was early in the morning, 7 am or something like that, so the room was quite empty. He saw Peach drinking coffee while discussing with Lady Palutena, King Dedede eating like a pig, which was habitual, and Dark Pit, or, like Pit liked to call him, Pittoo. He was just taking slowly his breakfast.

Lucas took a bowl, put the milk in, opened the sachet of chocolate and put its content in the bowl, and finally mixed everything with a spoon. He took the bowl with him and seated at a table near the veranda. We were in summer, it was hot, the sun was already high in the sky. Lucas touched the sleeves of his large vest. He was dying out of heat. But he didn't do anything. Any of his moves could be considered as suspicious.

"Hi Lucas !"he heard from a high-pitched voice.

He saw a boy, with raven hair, amethyst eyes and a tan skin. It was Ness, his license mate. A licence mate is someone with who you share your license, even if you're not alawys in the same game.

"Lucas ?" Ness asked

"Yeah ?" Lucas anwsered.

"How come you're wearing a vest ? It's 28°C today."

"Just a bit cold for me..."

"Cold ? Dude, are you serious ? "

"Hey guys !" they heard.

They saw two other boys. One with yellow hair, brown eyes and elf ears, the other one with short brown hair, a big red nose and black eyes.

"Hi Toonie, Hi Vi !" Ness said.

They both seated in front of them. Vi had a bowl full of fruits, and Toonie had a plate with eggs and bacon.

"Luke, why are ya wearing that vest ?" asked Toonie while munching bacon.

"I asked him that before you came" Ness said while eating steak.

"Oh really ?

-Yeah.

-It's...It's because..."Lucas began, but Vi interrupted him with a :

"It's not polite to speak while eating.

-My bad. I forgot, said Ness

-Me too. Sorry Vi for forgetting it, said Vi.

-You better not,"said Vi with a dark look.

He was playing with his fruits. He took a part of a cutted mango and ate it quickly.

"Anyways, said Toonie, why are ya wearing it, Luke ?

-Can you just care about your own business, please ? asked Lucas, with tears in his eyes.

-Wow, wow. Calm down, lil' crybaby," answered Toonie, holding his hands up his hands.

Lucas quickly ended his bowl and left the table. He was feeling a mix of fear and rage, fear that people may discover his secret, rage that people want to know too much about him. Too much ?

Still. Why was that... That... Why was he asking this question ? Was it something that important to him ? Yes, Lucas was dying out of heat, but it was his problem, not the others.

While leaving the cafeteria, Lucas felt something. Like if someone was looking at him. Staring at him. He turned back, just to check. No one was looking at him. Everyone was busy with its own business. Lucas left the room, with the same feeling as before.

 **A.N : English is a foreign language for me. I don't live in an English-speaking country, nor I have english parents. So... Sorry for every error !**


End file.
